User talk:Bentendo/Archive 5
Welcome Template You're "Welcome". MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:53, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Old wiki It looks like you moved here just in time. The old wiki has been taken down. Angela (talk) 02:53, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Wii Wiki Have you seen the Wii Wiki or DS Wiki? Their tiny, stagnant and the Wii Wiki redirects several of their articles here. It would be an ideal merger since Nintendopedia covers all Nintendo content. Just wanted to let you know. Bonko24 02:00, 6 February 2008 (UTC) New stubs... I was thinking, since Mario, The Legend of Zelda, and Pokémon have their own stubs, why can't others? I was thinking maybe ones for: *Kirby *Metroid *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Wario/WarioWare *Star Fox *Fire Emblem *"Retro" games *Super Smash Bros. At the very least. If you could, can you get back to me on this as soon as you can? - BattleFranky202 20:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for making those stubs! Think you need any help picking out pictures? I for one, would like to suggest giving the "MarioStub" a different picture, instead of the fat Yoshi, since that one's now on the YoshiStub. - BattleFranky202 21:53, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco sidebar Hey Bentendo. I just created MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and MediaWiki:Monaco-related-communities. These two files are used with the new Monaco skin that Wikia just rolled out recently. Feel free to edit both of these files as you see fit. For info on editing Monaco-sidebar, go here. To get the sidebar started, I just selected what I thought was the most popular categories and used them. For the related communities, I copied them over from the existing MediaWiki:Sidebar. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :If you mean how to add this functionality to MediaWiki:Sidebar (for older skins), I'm afraid you can't. This new submenu system only works with Monaco. If that wasn't what you were trying to ask, please elaborate. JoePlay (talk) 19:13, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Main Page Thanks for taking care of that so quickly! The new spotlights should start running within a week or two. --KyleH (talk) 19:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Copyrighting I have removed the copyright notice on the Super Mario Galaxy walkthrough page as this cannot be used and enforced as all content submitted to the wiki is released under the GFDL license, which allows free copying of pages and data, thus your notice cannot apply. Thanks --Markie 17:29, 18 March 2008 (UTC) : no problem, was just informing you. happy editing :-) --Markie 17:33, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Misspellings and such Some of it just jumps out at me, really. But what really helps is Mozilla Firefox's spellcheck abilities. It's not always right, and doesn't always give the correct spelling, but it points out a couple of misspellings in text boxes. You may want to try it. Visit www.firefox.com so I have a little less work to do. But, more importantly, thanks for the greeting! I'll keep on the job when I can; if the greeting is old, you can tell how long I've been away. Thanks again, and cya around! AlexPM 05:15, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Man why u did this why u abbandon Nintendopedia??? it is ruwind shut down the site instead it is stuffed up (BY WAY ALL JOIN SpongePedia IT Ruls!) :...Wait, Bentendo... Is what this n00b saying true? You're abadoning Nintendopedia?! When I ask this, I'm talking about Nintendo Wiki, aka, this site. Why? - BattleFranky202 22:17, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Bentendo! I've been editing a bunch of different article types here and there, but noticed the lack of Mother articles while playing through Mother 3. So I decided to fill the void here as the Mother 2 & 3 guy. Glad my articles are liked! Thanks again. --The Qu 02:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) You're welcome I'm lazy too but I just took pictures of the characters (in big, when you click the "?" picture) and shrink them according to their face. Not really hard, but, yeah, I normally wouldn't do such things. I just think this is a great place and I want to help improving it. Thanks for the comment in my talk page, too. Shiny Umbreon 05:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) User page misspelling You spelled Metroid wrong in Metroid Fusion on your user page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind if I fix it for you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:40, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Mother 2/ Mother 3 templates I've got a template request. Could you make templates for Mother 2 & 3? For Mother 2. it would have two sections: Heroes: Ness|Paula|Jeff|Poo Villains: Porky| Giygas Mother 3 would have: Heroes: Flint|Lucas|Boney|Duster|Kumatora|Salsa Villains:Pig Mask Army|Yokuba|Masked Man|Porky Please note that I haven't made the pages for Kumatora, Salsa, Yokuba and the Pig Mask Army. The pages for Flint and the Masked Man will be updated too. --The Qu 04:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the templates! The coloring is a bit bland, but their perfect otherwise. Sorry it's taken me so long to reply. I've been busy with school for a month or so. I don't really mind the coloring of the templates. Whatever you like. They all look good to me!--The Qu 02:41, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice You spelled game wrong. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) How did you get that logo thing to appear as your sig? I woudn't mind something like that for my sig...--Semajdraehs 13:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Other Wikis? Do you go on any other Nintendo wikis like Smashwiki or Mario Wiki? Dark Dedede (talk) 20:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Vandals I reverted some vandalsism on the Mario article. Could you block that vandal? Needing Deleting Is there some sort of "Articles Needing Deleting" or "Voted for Deletion" category that you check often? I know of plenty of duplicate images that could use it (all from Image Import Script, whoever that is...) Much appreciated. UM 21:11, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :I took the liberty of putting just a few of duplicate images, unused banners, terrible screenshots, and otherwise useless images on my page. I think a category would be easier (and perhaps a template). Ultimateria:Talk 02:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay...would I have to do anything special as an admin? Ultimateria:Talk 23:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) News Just searching through google news and found these Nintendo faces ban on some Wii, GameCube controllers Nintendo, Fuji Debut Wii Photo-Printing Service Nintendo short on Holiday Wii Supply Resident Evil 5 for Nintendo Wii Confirmed? feel free to add any of them to the news Sgtcook 22:12, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback Could I please become a rollback? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Logo I like the new logo. Is there going to be more for other games coming out?Sgtcook 20:29, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Also what programme do you use to make them?Sgtcook 14:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks :-).Sgtcook 20:36, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Release Dates On my 2006 and 2008 edits, the tables might get long, should i make a page like 2006 Release Dates?Sgtcook 18:09, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo needs to be moved to Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Its not letting me do it myself as there is already a bit of content on the latter page (despite the fact its just a stub) --Semajdraehs-Talk page 18:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) P.S can fire emblem wikia borrow a little bit from your article on Castle Siege? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- Any replies to my Talk Page please 18:48, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Nintendo Power reviews Cool. I was going to ask you of what you thought of putting the reviews in a table and you've already made one for the Virtual Console/Wiiware titles. Thanks. -- FF Fan 23:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC)